


The Perfection of Imperfections

by Fabrisse



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabrisse/pseuds/Fabrisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's mostly Blaine's internal monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfection of Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the KB_Holidays Exchange on LJ. My recipient was LaeaTheArcher.
> 
> This came from the prompt "Blaine was more flawed than he liked to admit."

There was a bump on his nose. He saw it every time he looked in the mirror, and really, he'd never had the heart to tell his father that it hadn't come from a playground fight when he was seven. He'd jumped from his swing at the top of its arc, and, well…

That was just the first flaw Blaine saw when he looked in the mirror. His eyebrows weren't just full, they were woolly. His right brow wasn't too bad, but his left one would occasionally sprout hair that was longer than his mom's. Plus there was the unibrow tendency he'd inherited from his father. He tweezed them regularly, and they still made him look like something from a prehistoric diorama.

Blaine sighed and went back to his homework. Mister Stevenson had given them a paper to write on how their flaws shaped their personalities so that they could see how it worked in creating dramas on the page or stage. Somehow, he didn't think caterpillar eyebrows were what his teacher had in mind.

It wasn't like he didn't have personality flaws.

 _About a week before the graduating Warblers went off to college, there was a party at Dalton. Kurt had been invited because "once a Dalton man, always a Dalton man" went double for the Warblers._

 _Wes had taken Blaine aside for awhile and said, "Warbler Blaine, I'm going to say something hurtful, and I want you to listen because I don't mean for it to hurt you."_

 _Blaine processed his words for a moment. "Okay, I guess."_

 _"You're an asshole," Wes said. He held up a placating hand. "I want to be fair. You don't mean to be. But emotionally, you're an idiot. And I wanted you to know that you're an emotional idiot for two reasons. The first is to let you know that if you feel an attack of idiocy coming on, especially where Kurt is concerned, you are to call David. If he can't help you, you'll both call me, because David and I worked hard to get you to see Kurt as your, and I blush to use the term, soul mate. And we are not going to let your occasional lapses into serenading the wrong boy, kissing the right boy's friend while drunk, or other moments of insanity keep you apart."_

 _"I. I don't know what to say."_

 _David came up to them and handed Wes a soda. "Say, 'thank you, Uncle Wes,' because my version of that talk was a lot longer and had a slide presentation. I was thinking of making a pop-up book showing you stalking Gap employees, but Wes talked me out of it."_

 _Blaine smiled. "'Thank you, Uncle Wes.' What was the second reason?"_

 _"To let you know that we forgive you for leaving us."_

 _Blaine looked between them and finally said to Wes, "I'm not leaving. You are."_

 _David grinned and shook his head. "Don't be an asshole."_

Thinking about that afternoon now, he realized that he'd already made up his mind about transferring to McKinley to be with Kurt; he just hadn't admitted it to himself yet. And, he'd been an idiot, emotionally. He could have saved his friends, family, and Kurt so much grief with his late transfer, if he'd just listened to Wes and David. On the other hand, he would never have performed "It's Not Unusual" on the first day of school.

***  
Even when the paper was turned in -- he got an A for his analysis -- Blaine kept thinking about his flaws.

He tended to act without thinking which had led him to taking a strange boy's hand and flirting with him in song, so he wasn't quite sure it was an unmitigated problem. But since it had also led him to sing duets without considering the mixed signals it would send to the no-longer-strange-boy whom he had friend-zoned, it was probably a flaw.

And, yes, he was worried about his body's flaws. He'd "been intimate" with Kurt -- and he loved that Kurt used that term. They had kissed and stroked and sniffed and rubbed each other, but, in the five times they'd been able to have time together for loving each other -- and it was _never_ enough time -- they hadn't really had the chance to see and explore each other's naked bodies.

Today, with his parents out of town until tomorrow night and Burt and Carole out of Lima until after midnight, they would finally have time. And Blaine was nervous about it. He _knew_ he was too hairy. Waxing needed someone to do it for him, at least on the areas he wanted to reach, and that was… just, no.

But what if Kurt hated it? Would it keep him from getting turned on?

Blaine was still fretting over it when he heard Kurt's car in the driveway. He checked the clock. Eleven a.m. -- Kurt was right on time.

They went straight up to Blaine's room, hand in hand. "I want to go first," he said.

Kurt looked at him. "We don't have to…"

"If you don't want to, we won't. But I want to see you, and I'm afraid if you go first, I'll never be able to stop looking."

Kurt's cheeks colored a little. "I've been dreaming of you naked."

Blaine swallowed and gave a short nod. He stepped away from Kurt who sat on the bed watching him. He took off his shirt and answered the blushing smile from Kurt with one of his own.

He turned his back to the bed to take off his pants and underwear and heard a little gasp from Kurt. "I know it's weird having a hairy butt. It's probably the biggest…" He was stopped by Kurt's hand on his shoulder.

"May I touch you?" Kurt's voice was low and breathy.

Blaine nodded and started to say something.

One of Kurt's hands came up to his mouth and his fingertips teased at Blaine's lips as he breathed, "Hush," in Blaine's ear.

His other hand slid down to cup Blaine's ass and he moaned as he stroked down Blaine's thighs. "I see why the ancient Greeks made fauns sweet little goat boys. It's so hot, so _male_."

"Does that make you the beautiful shepherd I tempt?" Blaine rocked his head back against Kurt's shoulder and Kurt captured his mouth in a sloppy kiss.

"I don't know about beautiful…"

"I do. It's you, Kurt." He turned in his boyfriend's arms. "May I see you?"

Kurt nodded. He stood close to the bed and locked eyes with Blaine as he shucked his clothes.

Blaine felt himself harden as the smooth expanse of skin was exposed.

Kurt's voice was husky as he said, "Come here."

As Blaine stepped toward his boyfriend, he was overcome by what he saw. In Kurt's eyes, there was so much love. With Kurt, he was flawless.


End file.
